worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
MBR-12 Condor
Background The Condor was redeveloped from teh VF-X-5 program of the same name when it became obvious it couldn't work as a full veritech fighter. However designers with some slight tweaking made the Condor into good close air support and initial landing combat unit and it was taken with REF for use by the Marines. Model Type - MBR-12 Condor Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms - 170 Hands - 80 Gunpod - 100 Legs - 225 Feet - 130 Thrusters - 75 Head/Cockpit - 150 Re-inforced crew compartment - 120 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 128kph/80mph Leaping - 5m unassisted, 8m with a running start, 15m thruster assisted Flying - 400kph all altitudes Flying - Space - Mach 1 Range - 220 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 7.9m Length - 4.7m Width - 4.2m Weight - 15.7 tons dry, 21 tons loaded PS - 40 robotic, Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10X Particle Gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (5, 1 right arm, 2 left arm, 1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-42 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 42 missiles total, 8 right ar, 18 left arm, 8 per leg Bonuses - + strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +10% to piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (+20% to -E model and later) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 375km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 500 miles (800km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ